The present invention relates to a new and improved electrotherapeutic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices which utilize electrically generated pulses for balancing biological energy which moves to and from intestinal organs.
Acupuncture is an Oriental treatment which utilizes special needles, which are inserted into muscular tissues for treatment of various nerve-associated symptoms, such as for example, neuralgia pains.
There is also known a thermal acupuncture method which is called moxibustion which requires heating of the acupoints with a smoldering herb.
Still, there exists another method, acupressure, which provides for application of pressure by fingers of acupuncture points in order to stimulate or relax the organs. All of these methods are designed to achieve one purpose--to balance movement of bioenergy to and from the vital organs along pathways (meridians) which interconnect the organs and glands to form a network.
In the traditional Oriental viewpoint, the main reason for organ-related malfunctions in a body is an inharmonious (or imbalanced flow) of bioenergy from organ to organ.
The modern science has developed various methods and complicated equipment for testing and evaluating energy balance in a human body.
Kinesiology sets as its purpose the study of the principles of mechanics and anatomy in relation to human movement. Modern testing devices allow testing of bioenergy of a human body, which is part of the study conducted by kinesiology experts.
The theory of energy healing, on which acupuncture or acupressure methods are based, teaches that in order to cure undesirable symptoms one has to stimulate the acupoints, thus balancing the flow of bioenergy in a human body. The acupoints have generally increased electrical potential which is measurable with today's sophisticated electronics. The acupoints are located along the meridians of energy.
The present invention concerns itself with an electronic device which is designed to balance a flow of bioenergy, thereby stimulating or relaxing the organs to provide therapeutic treatment to a person, suffering from symptoms of, for example, minor neurological discomfort.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electronic stimulating device designed to balance a flow of bioenergy for stimulation or relaxation of a human body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight portable electronic device which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic device which creates a pulsating electro-magnetic field of low frequency.
These and other objects of the invention will be more apparent from the following description of the invention.